<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode To Swans and Love Long Lost by Ackasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625909">Ode To Swans and Love Long Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi'>Ackasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales To Be Told Vol 2 - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Conversation Between Characters, Gen, Jonny and Aurora deserve to be close, Nastya is mentioned in passing, Swan Song - The Mechanisms, The rest of the crew is there but not relavant, Typical Mechs Tragedy, biomechanics, post-Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they decide to tell their story?</p><p>For Jonny, the words on the page, the story to be told-Siegfried and Odette were important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora &amp; Jonny d'Ville, The Odette/Siegfried (The Mechanisms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode To Swans and Love Long Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Siegfried</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The Odette</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny remembers them well.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Caught up in a worthless war that was constructed for the same shitty lust for power wars are always made for.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Frankly, Jonny was damn tired of wars like this, and the crew almost skipped it entirely.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The they saw her. The Odette, a silver glowing starship that had the most radiant wings.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The crew, captivated by her beauty, did not register they way she turned towards the Aurora, nor did they realize the rumble of their own ship.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">It was only a loud, blaring transmission that brought them out of their stupor, "Are you Imperial or Confederation!"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">It was Aurora who answered for them, confirming their disinvolvement with the whole affair, then another excited voice, shouted out from their transmission system, "She's like me!"</p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny sighs, the pencil he was unconsciously chewing on dropping from his lips.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Aurora?" Jonny spoke just above a whisper.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">On the wall Jonny's desk was pushed against, a panel flipped, revealing a holo-screen.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">[<em>Yes, Jonny?]</em></p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny lets a tired smile grace across his face, "You remember Siegfried and The Odette, right?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The screen blinked a pregnant pause, [<em>Of course I do.]</em></p><p class=""> </p><p class="">[<em>It was such a shame.]</em></p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class="">Jonny had met Siegfried on the bridge of the ship, Odette and Aurora were docked in tandem, currently talking in whirling excited rounds.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He stuck out his hand, "Jonny d'Ville, captain."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Their grip was tight, "Siegfried, I suppose I'm captain as well."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny shook their hand and grinned, "It's not too often we encounter ships like this."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfrid laughed, letting his hand go as they walked to the bridge, "Same here, friendly faces are a rarity."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny nodded, "You did ask if we were imperial or confederation, what was that all about?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Sighing, Siegfried sat down in the captain's chair, "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the current war going on—" Jonny chuckled bitterly, "Unfortunately"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried continued, "I am an ex member of the confederate forces. I was a general, a high ranking one if that, so the imperials weren't exactly fond of me."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny walked around, pulling up a bridge chair as they speak, "I was escaping a rather bloody battle. My ship was shot to all hell, I was convinced I was dead, ready to accept my fate even..."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"And then you saw her."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried looked to Jonny's pleasant smile, "And then I saw her—I ejected from my ship without really thinking. She was beautiful. I didn't even know she was still alive yet, but from the moment I saw her I felt overwhelming peace."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"But Odette was still alive, right?" Jonny prompted.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried nodded, "That's right. The imperials were always well versed in biomechanics. Apparently, Odette was abandoned by her original crew, but once I interacted with her screens, she woke up."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"You've been together ever since, I'm guessing?</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Of course!" Siegfried beamed, "She was thrilled to have me as her captain, she protected me without a doubt in her mind. I didn’t want to part with her &amp; I tried to return home—“</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried’s face shifted, their brow furrowed, “The leaders didn’t trust her, said her brain was too dangerous, the risk of her being a spy was too high. They split us up &amp; I was honestly inconsolable.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny watched as their face shifted into anger, “They tried to give me another woman, make me think it was Odette so I’d settle down. It was a fucking lie, they had locked the real Odette up &amp; they planned on hurting her. I couldn’t stand it anymore!”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Finally, Siegfried let out a tired sigh, “I broke her out, left our base, &amp; we’ve been on the run from both parties of the war ever sense.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“But you still have each other,” Jonny spoke.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“That’s right,” Siegfried spoke softly, “She’s my ship, I’m her captain, we go together.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Lovers.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried grins at him, “Yes, how’d you know?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny laughs, nostalgia filling his brain, “Experience.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">They cock their head with a grin, “So you &amp; Aurora then?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny’s eyes go wide &amp; his face shifts into an awkward disgust, “No no no no no-“</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried puts their hands up in a panic, “Did I get something wrong?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny sighs, knowing what he has to explain next, “You’re fine, it isn’t your fault.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He takes a breath, “Aurora’s partner, her engineer, my—“ Jonny swallows the lump in throat, “my sister, she left us some time ago.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">A part of him felt all wrong for telling them this. He barely knew them. He barely mentioned it with the crew, let alone strangers.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">But here, with Siegfried, he felt safe.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried closes their eyes &amp; nods their head, “I’m quiet sorry to hear that.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny only nods in response, and for a moment, the pair is silent.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">It’s Jonny who breaks it again, “You know Siegfried, I’d love to hear more stories you have to tell.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried smiled, “Oh I have plenty!”</p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class=""> </p><p class="">The pair chatted for some time, when Aurora &amp; Odette joining in to add to their tales, one moment Siegfried was explaining a battle &amp; near getaways, the next Jonny was talking about the crimson rose war.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny had just finished recounting the tale of dear Briar Rose &amp; the efforts they went through to save her, as Siegfried glanced at one of the holo screens.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Jonny,” they spoke, “I truly loved spending time with you, but I think it’s best that we be going.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny turned his head in confusion, &amp; then Odette’s voice came through the speakers,”We’ve been stationary for some time, it’s been alright so far, but we don’t want to risk being caught by another fleet.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny nodded &amp; stood up, “We don’t want that at all.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried walked him to the bridge, &amp; he shook their hand again, “It was nice talking to you. If you never need us, feel free to call.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">They laughed, “How am I supposed to call?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny paused for a moment to think, “Ah! You can broadcast a code, if we pick it up, we’ll know it’s you.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Siegfried nodded, “And what should that code be?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Swan.” Jonny smiled, “Let’s go with swan.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">They smiled softly at that, “Sounds perfect to me.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Soon after, Jonny departed, the smile on his face slowly fell as his mind filled with memories.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">They really did remind him of Nastya.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He thinks Aurora felt it too, as she rumbled differently as they disconnected from the Odette.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The crew was waiting for him to get back, his first sight being Marius grinning at him.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Well that seemed awfully nice~“</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Ashes looked at Jonny’s face and elbowed Marius as Jonny walked past, “Not the time genius.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny left the room, ignoring his crew, consumed by the same feeling of nostalgia he felt before.</p><hr/><p class=""> </p><p class="">Not two months after their encounter with the pair, Aurora started to go haywire.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny awoke to banging on his door, rushing out of the bed, he was greeted with Brian's worried face.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Aurora is freaking out. She just keeps screaming about the word swan and I have no idea what's going on."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny's eyes went wide, "Oh fuck!"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny nudged Brian to the side, and went taking off towards the bridge.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Once he made it there, he could see the panic across Aurora's screens, attempts at location tracking and messy broadcast transmissions.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Aurora, Aurora! What's going on?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Instead of a screen, he only head the panicked noises of an unknown language. Jonny cursed himself for never learning it from Nastya, but the tried his best to work with what he had. Tapping the holo-screens, he could see the transmission they had been getting.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Broadcasting through a ticker, he watched as the word SWAN rolled by over and over. The location they could track was in reach, but still far, and with determination and anxiety bottled up into one, Jonny spoke, "Aurora, get us there as fast as you can."</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class=""> </p><p class="">They were too late.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">By the time they arrived at the Odette's last known coordinates, they were already lost.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Rubble and dust floating through the cosmos, Jonny stared out in object sadness.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Aurora was rumbling now, low and pained.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">This—death, Jonny had to actually call it that this time, clearly felt all too familiar.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny walked out of the bridge then, his fists clenched. From a distance, he could hear Tim and Ashes shouting about searching the debris, but Jonny couldn't bring himself to join in. Instead his shaking form walked to the engine room. He greeted Aurora with the softest of voice. Her heart was aching, the rumbling clearer now; so Jonny sat down near her, and without interruption, the pair mourned.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">[They deserved better.] Aurora's screen came to life in front of him after an aching period of silence.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Jonny sighed, "I know."</p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class="">Pencil back on the paper, Jonny had been writing.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Thoughts of the pair, accompanied by the memory of experience and story, he set out again.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Aurora helped where she could, recalling what her and Odette had shared.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He knew what he wanted to do.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">There was another story to tell.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>Do you remember when we first met?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am unsure how the development of Swan Song actually came to pass, but due to the parallels with their story and Nastya/Aurora's story, I wanted to highlight a character motivation for why this story would be told.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>